Talk:Coach Gun
Single magazine, Multiple ammo consumption i am fairly certain other guns that have multiple ammo consumption will consume all needed ammo from the reserved bullets if you have less than the needed amount in the magazine.... so is the note on this page true? :You are mistaken, and the note is correct. This is the standard behavior for ALL guns which are configured to use more ammunition per shot than is currently available in the magazine. However, effects like Dahl's burst fire, where the weapon simply fires multiple shots rapidly, will halt once the magazine is depleted. There is no situation where the gun will drain ammo from your ammo pool directly. -- Yukichigai (talk) 10:23, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :: gah, i'll check in game and post my findings here, for good or for bad... i just feel confident about this one because i once thought what you said was true, and tried my new found coach gun to only result in it taking the ammo it stated from my pool, to my dismay. also you being the original poster of the note, and the one confirming the note isnt helpful at all... i'll get back at ya with the results Beesafree (talk) 21:53, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ::: Ok here's my results - and i'm pleased bushwack - ammo consumption 1.PNG|The gun used for the test, only things of importance here is that it is a multple ammo consuming gun and it has a clip size which allows 1 in the magazine bushwack - ammo consumption 2.PNG|1 buckshot in the magazine, note the 170 in reserve bushwack - ammo consumption 3.PNG|Image directly after the shot, while reloading. Note 168 in ammo reserve, before reloading is complete :::this shows that the bushwack does not follow your notes, this does not prove the coach gun with 1 clip size follows this, this does negates your message of "This is the standard behavior for ALL guns which are configured to use more ammunition per shot than is currently available in the magazine.", which only brings in question of this particular coach gun, so i implore you, would you please show proof? i really didn't wanna have to go through the trouble of proving my point.... Beesafree (talk) 00:05, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah, just tested this myself when I found a Handy Coach Gun in a vendor and saw the same thing. I find this odd since I tested it out first, repeatedly, when I initially found my first Handy Coach Gun just to make sure that it was in fact as awesome as it sounded, and definitively observed only single ammo usage. Patches make fools of us all I guess. ::::I still need to test the similar setup with Gaige to make sure that Smaller, Lighter, Faster still has the same effect on two-shot weapons. I tested that only a handful of weeks ago and it was working great too. -- Yukichigai (talk) 00:22, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::Noooooope, looks like it's been fixed for her stuff as well. Ahhh well, it was a bit exploit-ey anyway. -- Yukichigai (talk) 00:26, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::Fairly confident it was always like that, Plus no patch specifically mentions it, i had checked it originally during the first 3 weeks of its release, so if it were ever like this - it was short lived Beesafree (talk) 23:54, November 14, 2012 (UTC)